Mordidas
by Elijah Zero
Summary: Nico tiene la manía de morderse el labio inferior y Percy lo nota. Percico drabble.


**Mordidas**

Es difícil ignorar una manía. Percy comienza darse cuenta de que Nico tiene un problema con morder su labio inferior. Sus dientes magullan el labio y a veces causan hinchazón.

Sus ojos se abren y se encuentra con que su pulso está acelerado. Pone una mano sobre su pecho tratando de consolarse. Un minuto después su respiración es tranquila y continua. Unos dedos enhebran algunos mechones, Percy sonríe porque recuerda que no está solo.

"¿Estas bien?" Nico pide con un susurro suave. Sus ojos ni siquiera están totalmente abiertos, es obvio que lucha por mantenerlos abiertos.

Percy se apoya en el toque. Piensa que siempre estará bien con Nico a su lado. Después de un rato se acomoda de modo que todo su peso es sostenido por el codo. Besa la nariz de Nico como respuesta a lo que el otro resopla con gracia. El hijo de Hades iza su nariz y él le da un beso esquimal porque sabe cuanto Nico adora ese tipo de besos.

"Apestamos. Hay que tomar un baño" Se vuelve a recostar satisfecho de haber visto a Nico tratando de mantener los parpados abiertos.

Nico resopla. Ayer hicieron un viaje largo para encontrar un espíritu o un fantasma como el hijo de Hades prefiere. Terminaron luchando contra una mantícora en el camino, al final del día Nico estaba deshecho y con poca energía. El viaje sombra siempre terminaba desgastándolo.

Percy ensanchó los ojos cuando recordó donde estaban.

"Nico, ¿cómo te bañas aquí? ¿Hay una tubería mágica o algo? Porque honestamente no sé de donde podrías obtener agua en el inframundo"

De repente sintió un tirón en su cabello. Él se quejo en silencio.

"No seas tonto, Percy. ¡Por supuesto que hay agua aquí!" Nico estaba ya completamente despierto. "Tu padre nos provee de agua. ¿Nunca te lo dijo? Tiene un convenio con papá o algo así" Su cabeza voló al pecho de Percy mientras gruñía ante la ignorancia del hijo de Poseidón. Él se rió bajito, a veces Nico era como un gatito gruñón. Sus dedos acariciaron el cabello entintado.

"No creo que alguna vez lo haya mencionado" Frunció los labios mientras pensaba. "De todas formas tenemos que bañarnos. Hades de seguro se enojará si me encuentra aquí"

Nico se muerde el labio. Percy lo mira con recelo.

"Debes dejar de hacer eso" Señala y Nico le da una mirada confusa. "Morderte el labio" Su dedo índice a punta su labio ya medio hinchado.

"Ni si quiera me doy cuenta de cuando lo hago" Replica. "Es como esa manía tuya de tocarte la punta del cabello cada vez que estas a punto de dormir" Nico se levanta medio desnudo. Mira alrededor del cuarto en busca de una playera.

Percy se sonroja, tal vez es verdad que lo hace pero ese no es el punto.

"No estamos hablando de mi." Se queja. Ve a Nico rondar el cuarto unos segundos antes de volverse a recostar.

"De acuerdo dejaré de hacerlo, pero necesito un remplazo" Dice desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Percy cierra los ojos.

"¿Un remplazo? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Otra cosa que morder" El aliento de Nico está en su oído. Se relaja y sonríe.

"¿A si?"

"Mhmm" Nico muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Percy jadea. Puede sentir la lengua de Nico lamer.

Abre los ojos pero deja que su novio se tome su tiempo, cuando termina su oído está húmedo.

"¿Por lo que ahora te convertirás en un caníbal?" Percy agarra ambas muñecas y de un momento a otro Nico está mirando hacia arriba. El verde de sus ojos es más intenso de lo que recuerda.

"¿Qué hay con el "hay que bañarnos"?" Su sonrisa es socarrona. Las manos del hijo de Poseidón acunan sus mejillas.

"Hubo un cambio de planes" Se besan por un largo rato. Sus lenguas se entrelazan al igual que sus dedos. Los labios de Percy recorren la mandíbula y paran en el cuello para succionar.

* * *

Ellos regresaron al campamento para informarle a Quirón sobre la misión y más tarde regresan a su apartamento.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Percy pregunta abriendo el refrigerador mientras Nico se acuesta en el sofá.

"No" Hubo una pausa larga. "¿Percy?"

"¿Mmm?" Se acercó al hijo de Hades con una manzana en la mano. Nico contuvo el aliento. "Te amo" Percy le susurró. El más hombre más pequeño tuvo que preguntarse si Percy podía leer su mente.

Sonrió. Tomo la muñeca de Percy y la mordió.

"Auch"

"Te amo también"

Por ahora tenía que conformase con que Nico lo mordiera en lugar de a su propio labio pero ya encontraría la manera de remplazarlo con otra cosa como hacer quemasticara chicle o algo.

* * *

 **Entonces... sí, quería escribir algo donde Nico tuviera que morder la oreja de Percy, básicamente esa es la idea central de todo, usted tiene derecho a decepcionarse si quiere.**


End file.
